Just One Heart With No Alibis
by SciFiRN
Summary: Follow up to The Black Dress. Cassie's point of view on Dean's phone call the night before he goes to hell. What's going through her mind. Cassie/Dean implied. Rated for language.


So is this what you wanted...

Cassie didn't know why she even answered the phone. She was pissed as hell that he'd call unexpectedly and ask her to come to him. She was angry with herself for agreeing. She frowned and wiped bitter tears from her eyes. He'd sounded so desperate, so needy, so lost and broken she almost didn't have a choice. He told her things she wanted to hear and she knew he didn't mean them, but part of her didn't care. She wanted them to be real. She was going to tell him to go to hell, but then he asked her to wear the dress.

She still had it, but she hadn't worn it since he left. It hung in her closet and if she tried really hard, she could still smell him on it. There were too many memories wrapped up in that one piece of clothing. She could no more throw it away or give it away than she could forget Dean. She tried, god how she'd tried to forget him, but she never could and a part of her, deep inside, regretted telling him to leave.

She dressed. Perfume, Light Blue, applied to her wrists, along her neck and between her breasts, followed by a black thong and garter belt. She shivered as she pulled up a stocking, memories echoing across her skin and moist heat coiling in her belly. She cursed and closed her eyes, reliving the memory. Sighing as she remembered his hands touching her softly but urgently. She fastened the stocking to the garter belt and slid the other one slowly up her leg. When she'd finished with the stockings, she was almost breathless with anticipation.

The dress was next and she paused to look at it hanging on the hanger. She caressed it almost like a lover, the satin sliding softly under her fingers. She stepped into the dress, pulled it up, fixing the halter around her neck, before she reached back, and pulled the zipper up. She turned and watched in the mirror, smoothing the dress down. It's asymmetric hemline swaying. The simple rhinestone pin centered between her breasts. She smiled and pulled her hair up, fastening it with a simple twist and a few well placed pins. On impulse, she pulled several strands down around her face.

She stepped back and surveyed herself in the mirror. She couldn't prevent the thrill that ran up her spine, energizing her. She was nervous, but like every other time she'd put on this dress she knew. She knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she would end up in bed with Dean Winchester and despite the fact that she knew it was a mistake she couldn't help but be anxious to be on her way.

Cassie grabbed the black heels and slid her feet into them. Then she laid the light black wrap over her shoulders. She moved to her dresser and dug through her jewelry box to find them. The only gift he'd ever given her; a pair of earrings. They were delicate Celtic knots in silver and each had a teardrop garnet dangling from the center. She only wore them when she wore the dress. She put on the earrings and nodded.

Her heart was pounding as she drove. He'd told her he needed her to come to and when he'd said that, her heart had almost stopped. Even now, two years since she'd seen him last…since they'd fallen into bed together, since they'd had that one last fling she still remembered every touch, every taste, every single breath she'd taken in his arms. She considered turning around, and just not showing up. She wished she were strong enough to resist him, but she wasn't.

Her palms were sweaty and she was shaky as she realized how much she wanted him. She sat at the red light, one street from his motel and closed her eyes when a sudden rush of desire made her dizzy. The horn from the car behind her reminded her to move and she pressed the gas pedal, jerking the car into motion. One more block and the motel sign blinked in the night. She pulled into the parking lot and parked in the first space she came to.

Car into park, keys from ignition, lights off, and then she grabbed her clutch and opened the door. She glanced up to the second floor of the motel. He'd told her room 217, above the office and 5 doors down. She moved to the stairs, her heels making clack-click sounds as she walked on the cement stairs. She paused at the top of the stairs, suddenly more apprehensive than she'd been all night. She swallowed and licked her dry lips. Her hands shook and need rose up inside her so quick she almost dropped to her knees. She took a couple of breaths and moved to the left: 212, 213, 214, 215, and then 216. She passed the window to his room, saw movement behind the curtain and then stood in front of the door. She took a breath and knocked twice.


End file.
